


Autumn’s new life

by Princessofthedogs



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Bad Ending, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Rape, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessofthedogs/pseuds/Princessofthedogs
Summary: Kree has won but Yon Rogg has Carol’s sister. Making Autumn his personal jewel and the mother his children. Though in the story it going to be about her kids.
Relationships: Yon Rogg/Original Sister character
Kudos: 3





	Autumn’s new life

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Yon-Rogg's Revenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794242) by [Aurora Danvers (Shadowed_Aurora)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowed_Aurora/pseuds/Aurora%20Danvers). 



“Wake up now!” She groans from getting up. She realized that she was on a bed, ow my head, she puts her hand on her head. Her eyes were blurry and turned to look at the man standing in front of her. 

“Where am I?”In space and the planet is Hala. What! How can I be in space?” The man was quiet for a minute and didn’t answer her. He smiled at her beauty, but he was going to tell her what happened to her sister. 

He killed her and won the battle and he was going to love her reaction. Making her his sex slave and the mother of his children. He was planning in his head. She remembers him from C-53.  
“Where is Carol?” Ron Yogg: “What did you do to her?” She grits her teeth. You mean Vers, she is dead, she gave him a dirty look. 

“W-what?! What do you mean she died?” She cried, he darkly chuckled. “What did you do to her?” She cried, I kill her for betraying us. I enjoy every moment of it. “What is your name?”

She ignored his question and threw a punch to hit him but he caught her arm. He squeezes it hard, she winces. “Again, what’s your name?” He snarled. I will let go of your arm if you tell me. Fine, my name is Autumn Danvers. “What is your age?” He asked while squeeze her arm.

“W-what the hell does he think he is?” She said in her mind. “What type of guy is asking those types of questions?” She frowned. I’m waiting, he squeezes it even harder. I’m eighteen, he released her arm and simply smiled. 

She rubs her arm from the pain. She just gave him a spiteful glare. “Me and we are going to have lots of fun together, aren’t we?” He chuckles darkly.

“What do you mean by fun?” She raised an eyebrow. He gave a dark smile. She soon realized what he meant. “Oh hell no!” No, that you cussed at him. He grabs her hair and pulls it hard. You will learn respect and how to obey me. “I will never obey you!” She barked.

He released it, he puts his hands on her chin, lifts it so she can look at him. His face grew close to the girl’s face. He gave her a kiss and moved down her neck. His hands went in front of the lacing dress, ripped it, undoing her bra and ruffled panties off. He was admiring her body. 

She screamed, tried to push him away but failed because he was too heavy and stronger than her. He was taking off his suit and armor. 

She turned her head to the side after seeing his dick, he chuckles. He pushed her down to the bed so she could lay down and he hold her down with his hip. He moves her head to face him. He kissed her down on her neck, moaned a little. “Are you ready for this?” She shook head saying no.

He pushed his cock in her. He kissed her hard, pushes even harder. He was thrusting her, they both moaned. He pulled out, his hot breath on her face. He went back in her to go even harder.He released his seeds in her. 

The second day… 

She woke up from his bed and he was sleeping next to her. She tried to get up but he was hugging her. “Get off me!” She growls. Good morning, Autumn. He sat up and gave a kiss on her lips. She pushes him away but he pulls her back. We better get dressed. Here is a floral dress. He threw it at her. 

We are going to see the Kree Supreme Intelligence. She just glared at him.

Meanwhile with the Kree Supreme Intelligence… 

You know your are murderers and sick twisted people. Even you are stupid and buch of idiots. 

“You all are son of bitches, you know?” She snarled. “Shut it!” Yon Rogg Pulls her hair. She disrespectful and she must be tech a lesson. 

Must be punished. “What type of punishment?” She had a sarcastic smile. “Are you going to lock me in a tower or something?” She smirked. No, you be a sex slave you will serve Yon Rogg for his desires and to provide children. If you refuse him he will abuse you.

“What the hell! That’s bullshit!” She cussed. He smacks her on her face. Watch your language. Yon Rogg you may keep as your slave or whatever you want to call her. He had a dark expression on his face.

After their meeting they went back to his house. They were in his room. “Get undressed now!” He raised his voice. “Never!” She gritted her teeth. Fine, have it your way then. He went near her maybe perhaps too close. He untied her floral dress from behind her neck. 

She covers her breast with her arms, she trembles. Uncover your breast, he commended her. No, she is definitely trembling. 

“Do I have to do everything myself?” He growls. He separated her arms and pinned them over her head with one hand. He stroked her cheek. 

“Get off me!” No, he snarled.  
He undressed himself. He pushes himself in her. He kissed her hard. He pulled out and he moaned on her face.


End file.
